Where The Light Shines Brightest
by Trigger1989
Summary: When Cloud and compnay go to the City of the Ancients, they met a mysterious man named Axel along the way. Will they be powerful enough to stop whatever Axel is planning?


Chapter 1: Memories of Cloud

_Two years before the Nibelheim Incident. _

_SOLDIER training camp. _

Cloud Strife was not an ordinary boy trying out for SOLDIER, the elite Shinra military group. All the rest of the boys trying out for SOLDIER were not as determined as him. Except Zack. Zack. The only person who actually had a chance against Cloud. Cloud, having the reputation of being the strongest boy there, beat almost everyone. Two years of vigorous training awaited Cloud. He hoped he was ready for it. He had to be ready for it. For Tifa...

_Two weeks before departure for SOLDIER camp. _

_Mount Nibel. _

Tifa Lockhart stood at the edge of town, next to the Shinra Mansion, waiting for her friends. She had been standing there for some time. At least, from what Cloud was observing. Cloud had just stepped out of his house to go to the shop for Mom when he saw her, standing there. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When he was around six or seven, back when he was weak, he would get beat up just for looking at her, by her friends. But now he's fourteen, and feeling much stronger. He started to walk for her when he felt someone grab him from behind and throw him on the ground.

"You little turd! I told you not to look at her!" yelled the voice of Tommy. Tommy, being a year older than him, was one of Tifa's friends and was much stronger than him. Tommy started punching Cloud in the face. Cloud felt blood drip from his nose and mouth.

"Stop it, Tommy!" yelled Tifa, running over to them. Tommy stopped and looked at her.

"He's a piece of crap! Look at him! He can't even fight back, he's so weak!" yelled Tommy.

"I don't care! Let's just go up to the mountain! Look, everyone else is there, now all we need is you! Let's go!" yelled Tifa, grabbing Tommy's hand, trying to lead him away. Tommy gave in and started walking away with her. Tifa turned briefly and smiled at Cloud. Cloud tried to smile back, but couldn't.

Cloud saw Tifa, Tommy, and the rest of their gang walk towards the mountain. Cloud couldn't take it. He stood up and winced, taking notice to his bruised ribs. _He's a piece of crap! Look at him! He can't even fight back, he's so weak! _Tommy's words burned through Cloud. He burned through his muscles. He felt them rise, with his anger. Cloud charged after them, up the mountain.

He went several footsteps up the mountain when he heard a voice.

"Nope, you can go alone Tifa! We don't want any part in this!" yelled a boy. Cloud had to hide, knowing that they would be passing him. He didn't have time to think. He walked over to the edge and jumped off. He grabbed the edge and hung. They passed him just before he was about to let go. He pulled himself up and looked at the departing teenagers. It was all of them except Tifa and Tommy. Cloud advanced onward. He advanced until he reached a cave. A Materia cave. Tifa and Tommy were there, looking at something that looked like a fountain, with green water. Cloud stopped and hide behind them, in the shadows.

"This is very neat, Tifa. Let's go to the top," said Tommy. They walked toward the exit, leading to the bridge. Cloud followed them and stopped. The bridge was moving very strangely. Suddenly, Cloud knew why. The bridge was about to break.

"Hey! It's about to break! Come back!" yelled Cloud, coming out of the cave exit. Tommy turned around.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Tommy. He ran across the bridge and jumped on Cloud. He started punching him again, this time, harder.

"Get...off...of me!" yelled Cloud, through his clenched teeth.

"You little..."

"Look!" yelled Cloud, just managing to point his finger. Tommy turned around to find the bridge fallen and Tifa hanging by the ledge.

"Help!" she yelled.

"Tifa! I'll go get help!" Tommy hopped off of Cloud and rushed down the mountain into the village.

"Cloud! Help!" yelled Tifa, almost crying. Cloud tried to get to his feet, but couldn't.

"Please!" yelled Tifa. This was Cloud's strength. Cloud shot up from the ground and ran over to Tifa.

"Tifa, grab my hand!" exclaimed Cloud. Tifa grabbed it and tried to pull herself up.

"Cloud! Help!" she yelled, noticing Cloud wasn't pulling her up. Cloud tried his hardest but couldn't.

"I can't. Tommy..." started Cloud.

"I'm going to kill him for that," said Tifa, trying to pull herself up.

"I'm sorry I'm too weak for you Tifa. I'll try to help, but it feels like my arm's broken," said Cloud. He tried to and it was in vain. Tifa started to slip. Cloud got a little closer to the edge.

"I wont let go!" yelled Cloud.

"I know you won't, Cloud, I know," said Tifa distantly. Cloud started to slide off with her. They both fell off of the edge and everything went black.

_The next day. _

Cloud woke up in a bed. People were gathered all around them. Cloud started to hear voices as he was trying to open his weak eyes.

"That boy led her up there! Shame!"

"I can't believe Tifa is in a coma."

"I'm sure it wasn't Cloud's fault," said the voice of Cloud's mother. _They think it's my fault? What the..._ Cloud's eyes popped open. He sat up and looked over at where all the parents and villagers were staring at. Tifa. She was in a bed next to his. They must be in the inn. They all turned to Cloud as he rose up.

"You! It's all your fault! What the hell where you thinking, bringing Tifa to a place like that! What's wrong with you!" yelled Tifa's father.

"I didn't, I followed..."

"I don't wanna hear your excuses! Stay away from my daughter!" he yelled. Cloud stood up and was feeling a little bit sore. He looked over at Tifa. Apparently, she was in a coma. Her father glared at him and Cloud walked off, with his mother chasing after him. _I was too weak for you Tifa. I promise, I'll never be weak for you again. Next time anyone tries to beat me up, I'll beat the crap out of them. I'll show them. _

_A few days after. _

Cloud was walking home from the store that he bought the groceries for his mom. He carried them then stopped. Tommy, John, and Frances, all friends of Tifa's, were standing in his way. They were all bigger than Cloud. But that didn't stop Cloud.

"You're in my way," said Cloud.

"You! You were too weak to help Tifa!" yelled Tommy.

"If you're so strong, why didn't you help her?" asked Cloud, his anger rising.

"Because I went to go get help, you moron!" yelled Tommy.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so bent on beating me up, this might have not happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, if have to take these to my mom," said Cloud, taking a step forward. Tommy and his gang didn't move.

"I think we should teach little Cloud a lesson in pain!" yelled Tommy.

"You wish," mutter Cloud, dropping the grocery bag. Tommy came down to punch Cloud, but Cloud grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Tommy kneeled down in pain. John swung at Cloud and Cloud dodged it, then punch him in the face, causing him to flip over and fall on the ground. Frances threw two punches, both missing. Cloud ducked and tripped him, allowing Cloud to stomp on his face. Tommy got up and charged at Cloud. Cloud moved out of the way and elbowed him in the back. Tommy fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Had enough," asked Cloud. Tommy replied with a grunt. "That's what I thought. I'm not the weak little boy you knew. I'm stronger now. Next time, I'll be strong enough to save her. You wait and see. I'll be strong enough...to join SOLDIER."

_Two years later._

_SOLDIER camp. _

Cloud thought about that day. The day he finally became stronger. He was sitting, waiting for the final test to be over with. It was Zack versus some kid Cloud didn't know. Zack won of course. The final test was with long spears, without the arrowheads at the tip. While Cloud was here he trained his body and soul. He was basically ready for SOLDIER. Unfortunately, only one person from the camp may actually join. This 'championship' will decide this.

"Next up, Cloud Strife! This is the final match. One of these two will be entering SOLDIER," announced the judge. Cloud picked up his spear that was next to him and walked into the rope ring. "Ready. Set. Go!"

"Good luck," said Zack, grinning.

"You'll need it," said Cloud, thrusting his spear at Zack. Zack blocked it to the side. Cloud pretty much had the upper hand most of the battle, by using tricks and spin-moves. Soon, Zack was cornered into either getting the crap beat out of him or stepping out of the ring. Or just giving up. But Cloud had to disarm Zack in order to win without Zack quitting or stepping out. Zack dove to the middle of the circle to escape Cloud's wraith. Cloud brought his spear around and knocked Zack in the face. Zack flew back and landed hard on the ground, dropping his spear. Cloud walked over and held his spear at a killing position. Zack looked like he was going to cry.

"Finish him!" yelled the judge. Cloud looked up at the judge, confused.

"You mean kill him?" asked Cloud.

"Yes!"

"No, I wont kill him."

"You better if you wanna be a part of SOLDIER." Cloud dropped his spear.

"Then I guess I don't wanna be in SOLDIER. I'm not going to kill an unarmed opponent," said Cloud.

"Fine. Zack will be going into SOLDIER! Everyone else will be getting a free ride back to Midgar. Thank you all for trying," said the judge. Cloud got on the bus and rode back. He decided he would join the Shinra military. There was nowhere else to go. Nowhere...

_Six years later. _

_Midgar, Sector 7 Slums. _

Cloud Strife walked through the newly rebuilt Sector 7. He walked all the way to Tifa's 7th Heaven. So much has happened since what happened at the SOLDIER camp. _Sephiroth. The death of Aeris. _He walked in the bar and saw Tifa.

"Hi, Cloud!" said Tifa, happily.

"Hi, Tifa..." Cloud walked to the bar and sat down. He stared at the wall.

"Want anything to drink?" asked Tifa.

"No..."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tifa.

"...Everything. Sephiroth. Aeris. Holy. Everything that has happened," said Cloud. When he said Aeris, Tifa had a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. You sure you don't want anything to drink?" asked Tifa.

"No, I'm fine. Tifa., I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm going away. Tomorrow. I'm heading for the City of the Ancients. Alone. I want to go there. I want to..."

"I get it. Cloud, but you're not going alone. I'm going with you," said Tifa.

"Would it matter if I said you can't?" asked Cloud.

"Nope!"

"I thought so. Okay, you can come but..."

"We're coming with you," said the voice of Barret Wallace behind him. Cloud turned to see everyone there. Barret, Cait Sith, Yufffie, Vincent, Cid, and Red XIII all standing there.

"Hold on..."

"Nope! Face it, Cloud! We're going with you!" said an excited Yuffie.

"Yeah, you can't do anything without us!" said Cid.

"I highly advise you to let us come with you. It will be much easier on you," said Red XIII.

"Fine. Let's all get to bed. I want to start early tomorrow," said Cloud. They all nodded. He turned to Tifa and she nodded too. Cloud went up to his room, newly built into the bar, and laid down.

He wondered if any of them would actually go with him all the way. He knew Tifa would. She'd follow him to the end of the world. For such a long time, he thought he was in love with Aeris. And he was. But now he knows, deep within his heart, that he loves Tifa. She's always been there for him and will always be there. He knows if they make it through, he'll tell her. Cloud went to bed, and for the first time in his life, felt loved.


End file.
